


Grad Speech

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, High School, Midtown Science and Tech, Steve Rogers is a Punk, bucky barnes is a bad influence, captain america speech, flash-mentioned, grad speeches, ignoring mcu canon, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: Captain America is asked to give a speech at Peter Parker's high school





	Grad Speech

Stake outs did not require three people. However, stake outs were more bearable with someone to share the boredom. Sam sat in between Bucky and Steve on top of a warehouse roof overlooking the scumbag of the week’s hideout. Bucky’s rifle scope was optimally placed for Bucky to both keep an eye on the warehouse door and participate in Steve’s latest tirade without looking away from the target. It was impressive, if Sam was honest.  
“Why does the school want you at their grad anyways?” Bucky asked with his eye pressed to the scope.  
Steve threw his hands up to the dark sky. “Hell if I know. They’d be honored, they said. They want me to give a speech.”  
Sam wondered what the general public would think if they knew how much Captain America whined about his duties as Captain America.  
“Do they want you in the suit?” Sam asked.  
Steve made a frustrated groan and waved his hands in a way that did not clear up anything.  
“Words, Steven,” Bucky reprimanded without looking up. See, impressive.  
“I don’t want to give a grad speech,” Steve whined.  
“Ok,” Bucky nodded. “But consider this: You get to tell a bunch of kids to not become Nazis.”  
That wasn’t going to work, Bucky. There’s no way it was that easy.  
Steve perked up.  
Holy crap. That’s all it took? Shake some Nazis in Steve’s face and the star spangled man goes to work? Sam was going to use that next time the dishes needed washing. Steve, the dishes will become Nazis if you don’t scrub them properly.  
“What am I supposed to say, though?” Steve asked. Because this was a thing now. He was on board for Nazi hassling.  
Bucky shrugged. “Do your ‘Tree by the Stream’ speech.”  
Steve grimaced, “I don’t know if I can. It’s on YouTube now. The kids will have seen it already, right?”  
Steve looked at Sam for confirmation, as though he had any idea what children were into these days. For all he knew, YouTube might be dead to the youngsters. Wasn’t Vine a thing they did?   
“I don’t know. Ask Spider-man.”  
Steve and Bucky both looked at him.  
No, no, no. Leave Spidey alone. Don’t harass the poor child.  
Steve smacked Bucky’s shoulder to redirect him back to the scope.   
“Do you think he’ll talk to me?” Steve asked.  
No, Steve. Leave Peter Parker alone.   
“Probably,” Sam’s voice betrayed him. “He’s just a little bit of a fan.”  
“Ok.” Steve went back to watching the target over Bucky’s head.  
Wait, that was it? Did Sam need to call Peter and warn him that Steve Rogers, Captain America, wanted a word with him? He supposed it wouldn’t matter. Short of moving to Antarctica, Peter wouldn’t be able to avoid Steve if Steve decided he wanted to talk to him.

Steve went and found Spider-man. The three of them, because Bucky and Sam were invested now, went and met Spidey on a Brooklyn rooftop the next afternoon.  
Spidey swung in on a move that was probably intended to impress Captain America.   
“Hi guys!” He chirped as he landed.   
Sam resisted the urge to wave his hands and scream for Peter to run, get away, vacate.  
Steve started, “We have a question-,”  
“Whom?” Bucky interrupted pleasantly.  
“I have a question.”  
“Ok,” Peter agreed without considering that this was Steve Rogers, boy. Man with a plan to jump out of airplanes on a regular basis and give everyone in his vicinity heart attacks.  
Steve plowed on. “What kinds of speeches do kids listen to?”  
Peter cocked his head, “Like podcasts?”  
Oh sweet summer child. Just run before it’s too late.  
“No,” Bucky explained. “Steve got himself rustled into speaking at a high school grad ceremony and us senior citizens don’t know Jack about jamming with youngens.”  
“Uh huh.” The furrow in Peter’s brow belayed his nod.  
“So?” Cap asked.  
“So what?”  
“What do you cool kids like?”  
Peter blinked, “You think I’m a cool kid? I’m a nerd. I live in the chemistry lab.”  
“That’s ok,” Cap assured him. “It’s at a nerd school.”  
Peter froze. “Which school?”  
“I dunno. Mid-something.”  
“Midtown Science and Tech?”  
“Yeah that’s it.” Steve said.  
Peter lost it, gesturing wildly. “No! No no no! You cannot. No. Nope. Nuh uh.”  
“Calm down, Parker,” Bucky said.  
“No!”  
“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, more concerned than Bucky.  
“That’s my school! You can’t-. No,” Peter clasped his hands. “I’m begging you not to, please.”  
Steve held up his hands, “If this is a secret identity thing, you know I’d never out you, Peter.”  
Peter dropped his head into his hands. “I know that, Mr. Captain America. But-,” he broke off into a groan.  
Sam was starting to get worried about the kid’s breathing. He was heading for panic attack territory fast. Sam elbowed Steve out of the way and hunkered down in the kid’s space.  
“Deep breaths, Peter.” Sam instructed.  
Peter tried, sucking in a huge gasp.   
“Good,” Sam said. “Now, can you tell us what’s making you so upset?”  
Peter locked miserable eyes with Sam. “Flash.”  
Oh right. The bully. Yep, that would freak fifteen year old Sam out too.   
“He’ll make my life hell if he finds out Cap is coming to the grad,” Peter explained. “He doesn’t believe I actually work with Mr.Stark. If he hears Cap is coming he’ll torment me with CaptainAmerica tortures.”  
“What are Captain America tortures?” Bucky asked with far too much interest.  
“Frisbees.” Peter answered.  
The hell did frisbees have to do with anything? Apparently Bucky knew, he nodded sagely. Note to self, Sam thought, never ask about that.  
Quieter Peter said, “Aunt May says he’s jealous of me.”  
Well duh. Peter was amazing. Everybody should be jealous of him. Except for the dead parents. And the dead uncle. And the anxiety. And the financial struggles Sam was hearing rumours of. And the bullying. Actually, why was anybody jealous of Peter’s life? They should all pity him and be amazed that he got out of bed in the morning.  
“I don’t get it,” Bucky piped up.  
“I do.” Cap crouched at Peter’s level and placed a hand on his shoulder.“I’ve been the little guy. But no matter what, you always gotta get back up. I’ve seen you in action Peter. You always get up. I’m so proud of you.”  
Peter let out a wet laugh. “You should say that at the grad.”  
“Nah,” Steve shrugged. “Them kids don’t deserve me.”  
Peter sniffed. “You’d be way cooler to have at the grad than some stuffy politician they’ll get to replace you.”  
Cap did that thing where he looked up at people and met Peter’s eye. “Only if you’re sure.”  
Peter nodded.  
“Alright kid. Hey, any tips?”  
Peter made a face. “Keep it short. Those chairs are super uncomfortable.”  
“Roger that.”

Captain America marched up onto the stage to congratulate the class of 2019. Sam and Bucky wolf whistled from the back of the auditorium as he took the podium.  
“Kids,” Steve started. “You are going out into a world that, if I’m honest, sucks right now. But every time you fall down there are people who are waiting to help you back up. Reach out to each other. Together you can change the world. I truly believe that. And one more thing.”  
Steve leaned in close to the mic. “Don’t be a Nazi. Was that short enough, kiddo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @ https://headfulloffantasies.tumblr.com/


End file.
